


Ten Minutes

by sinofwriting



Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Ten Minute Kiss Challenge





	Ten Minutes

“You want to do the ten minute kiss challenge?” Y/N asks Ash, not believing him.  
He groans, “look after watching those couples do it, I realized we haven’t done anything new in our relationship recently. And it’s been awhile since our last make out session.”  
She lets out a small laugh, “it’s been two days.”  
He grins at hearing her laugh, before his lips form into a smirk. Ash tugs her into him, arms wrapping around her waist. “Two days, too long.”  
She hums in agreement, eyes fluttering shut.

Ash can’t help but look at his girlfriend. The way her hair is naturally only made her more beautiful and the fact that she had no makeup on, made something in him want her even more.

“So, is that a yes?” Ash asks.  
Y/N rolls her eyes, “yes, we can do the ten minute kiss challenge, but we aren’t sitting in chairs like them when we have a bed right here.”  
“Agreed.” He tells her, not understanding how they kissed for that long in that position.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he sets a timer for ten minutes. Leaning down, he presses his lips against hers, making sure to keep his eyes open long enough to see that he clicks start on the timer, before closing them and throwing the phone in the direction of a chair.

Ash’s hands trail down to the back of her thighs, wanting so badly to pick the girl up. Instead, he settles for walking them backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed.

Their lips somehow staying connected as they fall back onto the bed. Keeping their lips pressed against each other’s as they move so they’re more comfortable is harder than it seems.

They end up flipping positions, so that Ash is between Y/Ns legs, arms on either side of her head to keep his full body weight off her.

“As long as our lips are touching were good.” Ash mumbles against her lips, receiving a hum in response from the girl.

Y/N growing bored, after a few minutes, trails her hand up from his back to his neck. She rests it there for a few seconds before using her fingers to trace the tattoo, he has, not needing her eyes open to do an action she’s done hundreds of times.

At the feeling of her fingers on his tattoo, Ash groans into her mouth. Hips shifting accidentally, only for the move to make her moan into his mouth.

The hand on his back tightens its grip on his shirt, “why didn’t you take your shirt off before this?” She mumbles against his lips.  
“Didn’t think you would want it off.”  
“I always want it off.”


End file.
